


Yuri on Ice Story that I don’t know how to add to

by simp_thatcantdraw



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simp_thatcantdraw/pseuds/simp_thatcantdraw
Summary: This is basically a story I made up if the roles were reversed in Yuri on Ice. I don’t know if I’ll finish it but enjoy!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 5





	Yuri on Ice Story that I don’t know how to add to

As the Grand Prix final that year came to a close, Yuuri sat in the backroom of the arena, sulking. After all, he'd just placed 6th. He scrolled through his phone mindlessly clicking through Instagram when his coach, Celestino, sat down next to him.

"Hey, Yuuri." Celestino said, nudging the boy next to him. Yuuri simply responded with a quiet hum.

Celestino sighed and clapped his hands together, a look of both slight worry and determination filling his eyes.

"I'm going to get right to the point here."

Yuuri glanced up at his coach, who looked as if he was about to give Yuuri a tutor because he was failing mathematics.

"Uh- Wha-"

"You're pretty good at figuring out technique so I've decided for you to take on a role of coaching skaters for a while until you can compete again and I talked with a particular coach and he thinks his student is incompetent and needs a younger person to straighten him out and put him in his place-" he gasped for a breath. "Anyways I think you'll be great for the job. What do you think..?" 

Yuuri sat there, blank eyed. He had just listened to his coach ramble nonstop for 1 minute. 

"Coaching..?" He managed to form out of his mouth.

Celestino nodded with a pleading look on his face. He really wanted Yuuri to do this, huh.

Yuuri thought about it for a moment. 

A chance to coach someone who's in the same age bracket. A chance to redeem himself in the skating world by helping someone else reach their goals.. An opportunity.. to finally relax from the pressures of skating competitively.

"I'll do it." Yuuri said confidently.

Celestino smiled and patted Yuuri on the back. "I knew you'd say yes. Thanks a lot, this coach looked like he really needed the help." Celestino pulled out his phone and began getting up. "I'll email the details of everything later. The skater you're going to work with I'm not actually sure of yet, but they're staying here for a short time as their next competition is near here. All good?" 

Yuuri nodded and smiled, looking back down to his phone.  
Later that night, Yuuri sat on his bed thinking about everything that happened that day.

He was going to coach someone for the very first time soon. 

For the first time.

.....

Shit.

Yuuri groaned loudly and yelled to himself "I don't know the first thing about coaching! What am I meant to do?! I can't choreograph, I can't teach- AGH!" 

He face palmed into his pillow.

Ping!

Yuuri got up and picked his phone up. He looked at the notification. It read "Here's your details for the coaching. It starts tomorrow- sorry for short notice."

Yuuri stared at the words "starts tomorrow" for a good minute until he screamed into his pillow out of pure fear and anxiety.

The next morning came quickly. Yuuri was absolutely exhausted but got up and packed his things for the session.

He got ready and met up with Celestino at the lobby of the hotel. 

"You ready for your first day of coaching?" Celestino asked, eager to see what Yuuri had to say.

Yuuri sighed "I barely slept last night worrying about it. I don't know the first thing about it, coach!" 

Celestino patted Yuuri's back and replied "Me and the skaters coach will be there to see how things play out. Don't you worry about anything. Today's meant to be about meeting the skater and seeing what you can do to help them."

Yuuri smiled and sighed, a little more content now.

They made it to the rink and were met with a grouchy old man. "Привет, welcome to the rink. The skaters are already on the ice, so come on." 

Yuuri and Celestino followed the man into the rink. There were tons of people skating. Too many.

"My name is Yakov. I'll be here with your coach to watch you for the first session. Alright?" 

Yuuri nodded assertively.

"Alright. VITYA! OVER HERE, NOW!" Yakov yelled across the rink.

Yuuri wondered who that was. He scanned the people to see any grouchy, rebellious teenagers. 

However, him being occupied with that, he didn't notice the tall, silver haired man walk up to him and the coaches and put his hand out to be shaken.

Yuuri noticed a shadow in front of him and turned. 

He looked up for a split second.

Silver hair... Blue eyes... Red and White signature jacket.. 

oh my shit.

Yuuri stood there, like a deer in headlights. He stood there, just staring at the man in front of him, unable to move, speak, or even breathe, for that matter.

"Uh-.. Hello. I'm Victor." The man spoke, extending his hand out further for Yuuri to shake.

Yuuri stared at the hand and hesitated for a moment. He looked back up, then looked back to the coaches. 

He felt his head get hot and his eyesight was worsening by the second.

He pulled his hand away and quickly turned to the coaches, barely managing to say "I-I think I need to sit down-.."

Celestino grabbed him by the arm and sat him down on one of the benches, giving him a bottle of water to drink.

Yuuri took deep breaths and tried to keep composure.

The man- eh.. Victor, stood there, both confused and concerned.

Yuuri regained composure and got up. He extended his hand to Victor and refused eye contact, saying "H-hello. I'm Yuuri Katsuki and I-uh.. I-.."

Victor bent down to meet Yuuri's eyes. "Will be my coach? I'm aware, thank you." He responded with a small chuckle.

Celestino chirped up and began explaining how everything would work in the next while or so.

Yuuri nodded and listened intently while Victor dozed off in thought. 

"Alright, Victor. Show Yuuri what you've got." Yakov said.

Victor nodded and got on the ice. He began his routine and Yuuri watched, analysing every move and crevice of the choreography.

"Remember, Yuuri. Find the mistakes and point them out. That's what helps them get better."

Yuuri nodded and kept watching until Victor finished his routine. There were several flaws in it that Yuuri noticed quickly. He couldn't believe he was about to tell Victor Nikiforov everything wrong about his routine.

As Victor ended his skate, and slid back towards the edge of the rink, Yuuri took in a deep breath and began talking.

"Your choreography is alright, but it's inconsistent and a little boring, in my opinion. Your technique at the moment is all over the place,- and.. from watching you skate before, you seem to have just lost all the passion you seemingly had in previous years. Your jumps, don't even get me started, lord. You were under turning every one of them. I get it might be because you're marking it but in my opinion jumps are the most important-.. so you can't stuff them up, even in practise." Yuuri sighed deeply as he finished his comments.

Victor just stood there, mouth agape. Yuuri saw the look on Victor's face and regretted saying anything. He quickly added "B-b-bUt if you think I'm wrong it's fine you've done skating more than me and it's my first day I don't even know what I'm saying.."

Victor stared at Yuuri for a moment, then back to the coaches, who hadn't noticed half the stuff Yuuri had, staring in shock. 

"My choreography is fine, thank you. I am under turning because I don't need every jump to be perfect. I don't have passion in my routine because it's half done and still has to be figured out as a whole." Victor said, totally demolishing Yuuri's self esteem.

Yuuri bowed his head down in disappointment and began shuffling away further and further back. Yakov shoved Yuuri back to the edge of the rink and slammed his hands on the fence. "Victor Nikiforov! This is your new bloody coach and you are not to tell him he's doing something wrong! ESPECIALLY ON THE FIRST DAY! You will listen to his advice or else you'll be off for the season, I don't care if you have another competition!" Yakov yelled aggressively to Victor.

Victor stood there, shell shocked. "....Sorry, Yakov." He turned to Yuuri. ".......Sorry.. Yuuri." He said apologetically.

Yuuri looked up for a brief moment and smiled softly, accepting the apology.

"Now, Victor, Yuuri. We will leave you two be. Soon it'll be Victor's private session at the rink so just wait until everyone leaves. Good luck." Yakov said before walking out with Celestino.

Victor stepped off the ice. "Would you mind passing me my skate guards?" He asked. Yuuri perked up and nodded, and began looking for them. "In the locker room, red bag with a doggy keychain on it." Victor added.

Yuuri ran to the locker room and found the bag. He grabbed the skate guards and ran back to Victor.

"Here." Yuuri said quietly. Victor took them and put them on. He shuffled along the seat to allow Yuuri to sit next to him.

Yuuri accepted the offer and sat down awkwardly. 

"You're quite young, aren't you? To be coaching, that is." Victor chirped. Yuuri glanced up to Victor and nodded, replying "It's a temporary thing. My coach- ehh.. Celestino said it was good for me to do some coaching to take a break from skating since-..." he paused. Victor tilted his head. "..Since what?" Yuuri sighed. "...Since I failed big time in the Grand Prix. Sixth place." 

"...Oh." Was all Victor could say.

By the time they finished their conversation, everyone had left. Victor got up and took his guards and got back on the ice. Yuuri put on his skates and headed on as well.

"So, what now, coach?" Victor purred. Yuuri gulped and replied "I-uh.. I don't know. They said they'd stay for the whole thing today and I don't know the first thing about coaching-.."

Victor put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder and assured him "I'm sure you'll do fine today. To be honest, I didn't want to come today at all. We could just leave." He gave a cheeky smile and laughed.

Yuuri laughed quietly alongside him. "I-I don't think that's a good idea." He sighed and thought what Celestino would do at times like this. "Can you.. show me your routine again? A-and apply what I said earlier?" He said, trying to gain confidence as he needed to be in charge here, not the student.

Victor nodded and skated into position. He began his skate again, applying almost everything.. except passion. 

Yuuri sighed. He clapped twice loudly and stopped the music halfway through. "You're not putting passion into it. Did you forget?"

Victor sighed exasperated and slouched his shoulders. "I am doing passion!" He yelled back.

Yuuri skated up to him. "Listen.. I can't skate better than you and I know that but I do know what passion looks like and it's not whatever that was."

Victor stared at him for a moment, then spoke. "Then you show me what passion is. I'm a visual learner, after all."

Yuuri nearly slid onto his face from the response Victor gave him. "Me? I don't think you understand, I-I can't skate well enough to-"

"You made it into the Grand Prix, surely you know your stuff. Right...?" Victor said, pushing Yuuri to his limits.

Yuuri sighed and muttered "I don't want to skate my routine from the season." He folded his arms together and began skating back to the edge. He mumbled to himself "I do know Stammi Vicino.. I wish I could skate that."

"Then do it!" Victor chirped, skating next to Yuuri. 

"yAGH!" Yuuri shrieked and slid backwards in surprise. "You heard?!" Victor smiled and extended an arm out to the ice. "Show me what passion is, coach."

Yuuri sighed shakily and skated to the middle of the ice. Don't mess this up. You have to show him what your idea of passion is while skating his MOST RECENT ROUTINE. 

The music began playing. Yuuri's eyes drifted upwards as he let the music move his body. He practically melted into his skates as he spun left, then right and reaching the floor as the routine kept playing in Yuuri's head. He kept the flow of the music in tune with his skating, as he went in for a jump and opened his eyes, hesitating but going for it anyways. He jumped and landed the jump and stopped skating. 

"That's enough.. for you, right?" Yuuri asked Victor, very puffed out.

Victor stared, jaw dropped at what he had just witnessed. "Alright, can you go back and put passion into it..?" Yuuri asked. Victor just stood there for a moment. He gulped all his emotions down and nodded. 

Yuuri rested against the edge of the rink, taking a drink of water while he watched Victor.

He skated his routine perfectly. Yuuri almost spit out his water at what Victor was doing. He hadn't seen this much emotion in a routine in years.

Victor finished his routine and skated up to Yuuri. "How was it this time?" Yuuri smiled brightly and responded "That was!-" actually fucking stunning you hunk, marry me already. He hesitated and changed his sentence "Better than last time..! Good job!" 

Victor smiled softly. "What next?" He asked, actually enjoying this training session.

"Oh- right. We need something else to do now. Uhh.." Yuuri replied, humming in thought. "Well after I did a good job in training, my coach would let me and my friend skate freely for a bit, then take us out for dinner." Yuuri said, smiling to himself as he remembered every time that happened. "It wasn't a thing that happened often, though. I didn't have good trainings very often.." 

"Do you want to do that now?" Victor asked with a bright look on his face. Yuuri stared up at Victor and nodded. 

They began skating loops around the rink for a bit, occasionally doing some tricks here and there, until they got bored of it.

They packed up their stuff and began walking to the nearest restaurant to the rink.

They eventually got seated and began looking through the menu. There was a comfortable silence.

"You seem to have warmed up to me quickly. Not many people see me and are so nice." Victor said with a soft tone in his voice.

Yuuri peeked from the menu and looked at Victor. "..Not nice to you? Why wouldn't they be nice to you? You're Victor Nikiforov, everyone loves you." Yuuri asked.

Victor sighed. "That's not what I meant. Most people either only want my picture, or for me to leave the ice. There's no in between. You actually spoke to me and didn't ask stupid things." 

Yuuri blushed slightly, happy that he liked his presence. "I just.. used my manners, I suppose, like any good coach would do?"

Victor chuckled. "Not all coaches have great manners. Take Yakov, for example. Great coach, horrrrible attitude." Victor said, rolling the r in horrible.

Yuuri chuckled as well. "Well.. tomorrow, is there anything you want to work on?"

Victor thought about it for a moment and replied "I just need to choreograph the rest of my routine. I usually use my Friday's for that. You don't even have to come."

Yuuri drooped his eyes lower. "..Oh." 

"Did you want to come?" Victor asked, sensing the disappointment.

"No, no! If the coach being absent is what you normally do then I'll stay at home tomorrow, it's ok!"

"I do need help choreographin-" 

Yuuri shook his head frantically "Oh, no way. I can't choreograph for the life of me. I know I'm meant to be your coach-.. I've just never done it."

Yuuri had been training Victor for some time now, and Victor's next competition was just around the corner. 

"Remember to feel your emotions during your routine!" Yuuri yelled over to Victor.

Victor ignored what Yuuri said and kept skating the way he was. 

Yuuri sighed angrily and stopped the music. "You're meant to listen to your coach, Victor!"

Victor shrugged and yelled back "You were DISTRACTING ME so I ignored you!" 

Yuuri groaned and took off his glasses to rub the in between of his eyes. He felt another migraine coming.

"Practise it again, please. I'll be back." Yuuri said to Victor as he left the ice and walked to the locker room.

Victor followed pursuit, curious as to why Yuuri constantly left the trainings. He hid behind a row of lockers to look at him.

Yuuri grabbed his bag and took out two pills. He rubbed his head and grabbed his water bottle.  
He swallowed the two pills and sighed. "I swear, who knew working with Victor was going to be the most mentally draining thing in the world?" He muttered.

He sat down for a moment and began texting on his phone, probably his own coach.

He sighed and got back up, walking to the rink. 

Victor panicked and tried to run back to the rink, but tripped over a bag.

BANG! CRASH!

Yuuri yelped in surprise as he saw Victor fall over a bag.

"..Ow."

"Oh MY GOD! Victor are you okay?! What happened?!-" Yuuri cried out as he kneeled down to help Victor up.

"I'm fine, really. Sorry for scaring you." Victor said as calmly as he could to seem nonchalant about sneaking around when Yuuri told him to practise.

"Why were you in here and not practising?" 

"Agh, shit." Victor muttered to himself. "I was thirsty..?" He said, smiling awkwardly.

Yuuri stared at Victor for a moment and then sighed. "Let's get back to the ice. We still have to make your performance better." 

They got back on the ice and began going over key steps for Victor's routine.

Yuuri told Victor to get into his beginning position to begin his skate from the beginning again. "Victor, that's not a passionate beginning pose! What are you trying to do, bore the audience to sleep before you even start?" Yuuri said, verging on anger.

Victor sighed annoyed. "I don't understand what you mean! At least Yakov actually explained it well enough when he coached me! You just yell at me and expect me to know shit!" 

Yuuri huffed and slid over to Victor. "It's not a hard concept to understand, though." He hissed to Victor, giving a slight glare.

Victor glared right back at him, piercing Yuuri's soul with his eyes. "I've told you this a million times. I'm a visual learner. So..." he said, pausing to wave his hands down his body. "Show me what I'm doing wrong." 

Yuuri's face flushed slightly as he gulped and moved towards Victor. Victor stood in his beginning pose, ready.

Yuuri lifted one of Victor's arms up, extending his finger tips so the clarity of line would be nicer. "O-ok. So, see here how your hip is jerking out to the left really awkwardly? You need to just.." He slid his hand down Victor's hip to straighten it out. "Move it so it aligns here."

Victor felt shivers run throughout his entire body.

Yuuri kneeled down to Victor's feet and wrapped his hands around one of his feet. "Lean on me, I need to readjust this foot." 

Victor did as he said and put his weight on Yuuri's back, letting him reposition his foot.

Once he was done, Yuuri got up and said "Alright.. I think that's better now."

The training went on like this for a while, Yuuri stopping and starting Victor constantly to fix his form. 

Once they finally finished, they headed out to eat again. 

They sat down at a restaurant and began looking through the menu. 

"Good evening, lads! Can I get you started with any drinks?" A waiter said, pulling out their notebook.

"I'll have a red wine, thank you." Victor said with a warm smile to the waiter. "Yuuri?" 

Yuuri looked up and shook his head. "Ohh, no. No way. No alcohol for me. I'll have a water."

The waiter nodded and ran off to get the twos drinks.

"Why no alcohol?" Victor asked.

Yuuri sighed and responded "That's none of your business."

Victor shrugged and changed the topic. "Y'knowww, I liked today's lesson. You need to teach me visually more often." He said, a small smirk growing on his face.

Yuuri's face went bright red. He hid behind the menu and replied "I-I don't need to if you just remember what I did today.-"

"Wow, not picking up the hint, ok-." Victor muttered to himself.

He called a waiter over and began to order. Yuuri chimed in and added his order too. 

Once the two had finished eating, they spent a little more time there talking. However, Victor had become a little... tipsy to say the least.

"Victor I think you need to stop with the drinks-" 

Victor laughed obnoxiously loudly and replied "I'm fine, reaaaally, Yuuuuri~!"

Yuuri sighed and rubbed his temple. He called the waiter over to pay and got up to help the drunken sailor.

He extended his arm out to Victor and he latched on like a child. Hands flinging over Yuuri's shoulders and feet dragging on the floor.

Once they made it to the hotel lobby, Yuuri asked "What's your room number?"

Victor snorted and replied, slurring "Wwwoaah, there- at leaasttake me outtodinner firssst!"

Yuuri blushed at the statement, but laughed and replied "I have-.. Twice." 

Victor gasped dramatically and replied eagerly "Ohh.- Well then, let'sgooo!" He said while swaying side to side.

In the elevator, Victor leaned against Yuuri, dragging his hand down Yuuri's face. "Mhmg... You're sexy..." Victor muttered.

Yuuri kept his composure as much as he could and took a deep breath as they made it to the top floor where Victor was staying.

"Alright, here's your room. Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow for training.." Yuuri said to Victor.

—The next day—

Yuuri woke up that morning and headed right to the rink. Unfortunately, Victor wasn't there. Yuuri waited for him there for 20 minutes, and when he didn't show up, he headed back to the hotel.

He made it to Victor's room and knocked loudly. 

He heard shuffling of clothes and sheets before the door opened. 

"Mhhgn- Whgat-..?" Victor said, eyes still closed and unaware of who was at the door. 

"You're late." Yuuri said, sternly.

Victor's eyes bolted open as he saw the man in front of him and he slapped his forehead. "Agh, dammit.. I forgot." He sighed deeply and mumbled "Hold on, I'll get dressed."

Yuuri stood there, now getting concerned for this mans health and wellbeing. He walked behind Victor into his room. "Tell you what. You drank like 3 bottles of wine last night, have the day off. I have some aspirin in my room if you'd like it..?"

Victor sat on the bed, holding his head. "Yes, please, if you don't mind.." 

Yuuri ran to get the pills and came back very quickly. He handed the pills to Victor, who sighed in relief and took 2.

Yuuri stayed there while Victor got dressed and threw up 4 times.

"Hey.. by the way- did I say anything.. off, last night?" Victor asked while he wiped his spit off his face.

Yuuri's face flushed a deep pink as he gulped. "Uhm.. not much-.."

"What did I say..?"

"Well, after I asked for your room number to bring you there, you said "Woahh, at least take me to dinner first" in which I replied I have.. twice. Then you were real eager to get upstairs.. and in the lift you stroked my face and called me sexy." Yuuri blurted out without a second thought.

Victor stared blank eyed.

"But you were drunk, so you didn't mean any of it! I know, it's fine." Yuuri added, giving a light hearted chuckle alongside it.

Victor gulped. "Mhm, I didn't mean any of it." 

"Drunk words are sober thoughts, Yuuri.." Victor muttered.

"Anyways-.. I should probably head off to let you rest." Yuuri said as he began walking out the door.

"Wait-. As a coach, shouldn't you get to know your student better? Let's go out and do something!" 

Yuuri thought about it and stood there awkwardly. "I mean- it's not really necessary.-"

"So you don't want to hang out with me?" 

Yuuri looked at Victor, who was now portraying puppy eyes and whimpering like a dog.

How the fuck can I say no to that?

Yuuri sighed and agreed to it. "Where do you wanna go?"

Victor put his finger on his lip to think, then answered "Let's go to a fancy restaurant!" 

Yuuri pulled a face and mumbled "Haven't we gone to a restaurant 2 days in a row..?"

Victor still insisted on it. Once they made it, Yuuri really saw where the word fancy came into play. 

"Oh. My. God, Victor! This place looks like it costs my rent! I can't afford this!-"

"That's okay, I'll pay for it." Victor said calmly, reassuring the broke man beside him with a pat on the shoulder.

Yuuri protested "No, I can't make you pay for me this is ridiculous-"

"I insist."

Yuuri sighed.

Once they had been seated and Yuuri started looking through the menu, he looked for the absolute cheapest thing they had on there.

A bowl of bread was the cheapest thing. And it was 7 dollars. For bread.

Yuuri hid behind the menu and placed his head on the table. 

"Yuuri? You ready to order?" Victor asked.  
Yuuri perked up and nodded. "The bowl of bread'll do, thanks.."

"The..seven dollar bread..? Surely that's not all you want. We'll take it as an appetiser, thank you." He said to the waiter, shooing him off.

"Yuuri. "

Yuuri glanced up at Victor. "Bread? Really?" Victor said, almost laughing.

Yuuri guiltily looked down. "It was the cheapest thing on here.." 

"I told you! I'll pay, so pick whatever you want!" He chuckled. "God, Yuuri you're so money conscious!" He snorted slightly and laughed again.

Yuuri kept his head down. Was.. Victor.. mocking him for not making as much money as him?

"I think I'm done here, actually. I won't eat. I'll leave you be to eat in peace and then get some rest from your hangover. Have a good day." Yuuri said with a monotone voice.

He got up out of his chair and began walking out. 

"H-hey! Wait- Yuuri! Where are you going?!" Victor cried out.

He ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Why are you leaving? I thought we were going to eat together?" Victor asked, and Yuuri swore he heard pure desperation in Victor's voice.

Yuuri snatched his arm away from Victor. "I don't appreciate you making fun of how much money I make. I'm uncomfortable here, so I'm leaving."

Victor grabbed hold of him again to stop him. "Did I.. offend you?" 

Yuuri scoffed. "Of course you're too ignorant to understand. I'm going. Let go."

Victor stood there, just frozen. "But I wanted to have lunch with you-"

"Yeh well maybe learn to be nicer to your coach and maybe some other time we will."

Victor blinked a few times, then gently let go of Yuuri's arm. Yuuri glanced one more time at Victor and then began leaving.

Victor wiped something from his face quickly and then returned to his table.

Was he crying..? Why the hell would he cry?

Victor returned to the table and sat in the booth alone. He leaned on his hand and gloomily stared at the menu, trying not to shed any more tears.

The hangover was a ploy to get Yuuri to go out with Victor. He had set up the whole day for the two of them to do something and get closer.. but he ruined it with his big mouth.

Yuuri walked along the path where the windows to the restaurant sat. He walked up past Victor's table. Victor was on the verge of sobbing, as a kind waiter was trying to calm him down from bawling his eyes out. Yuuri felt.. kind of guilty. He didn't know why.

He couldn't just leave Victor there-.. No! He bloody insulted you!

The next day came, and Yuuri arrived before Victor. Victor soon arrived after him. He looked awful.

"Morning." Yuuri said to Victor quietly, who didn't say a word.

Victor got his skates on and got on the ice. Yuuri followed behind to begin training again. "Alright, let's start warm ups." 

Victor sighed and began doing loops around the rink, occasionally jumping and doing a few tricks.

Once the warm ups were over, Victor got into his position for his routine and began skating.

There was quite literally no passion, no emotion, nothing.

Yuuri stopped the music and glared at Victor. "Your competition is in a week! What kind of stunt are you pulling?"

Victor stared at Yuuri for a moment. He felt his legs buckling, and his eyes were tearing up. He broke down and fell on the ice, hiccuping in sobs.

Yuuri gasped quietly and rushed over to him. "Victor..." he said in a hushed tone. He knelt down. "What happened?!" 

Victor didn't stop crying. "I.. I tricked you yesterday- the hangover.. so you would go out with me. I set up a day to do tons of things- I spent so much on it and booked so much and I ruined it with my big mouth!"

"You.. tricked me.. onto a date.....?!" Yuuri said, almost yelling. His face bloomed red, as he felt his entire body heat up.

His student. Victor NIKIFOROV. Had tried to bring him on a date.

Yuuri felt so guilty. He blew up at Victor for no reason and ruined a day that was meant to be for the two of them..

"I-I.. I'm.. so sorry..-" 

Victor wiped his tears and got up. "It's okay. I just needed to get that out of my system.. Don't apologise, it was my fault."

Yuuri got up too.

Yuuri spent the rest of the session worrying excessively about how bad he made Victor feel. What if that affected his skating? Everyone would hate him and say that he ruined Victor's skating by being his coach.

As Victor was putting his skates away after practise, Yuuri sat, fidgeting, trying to push all his thoughts of the scenario away. He couldn't, though. Victor noticed that.

"Yuuri.? Are you still worrying about what happened? I said it was fine-.. really, I got refunded-"

"It's not that. What if.. what if I ruin your skating? What if everyone hates me! What if you lose? I-I can't stop thinking about how I could ruin your routine and everyone would hate me for becoming your coach!" Yuuri cried out.

Victor sat next to him. He put his arm around Yuuri and said "We are both thinking things that are going to affect us badly if we don't assure each other it won't happen. So.. I'm assuring you, no one will hate you for being my coach. You made me a better skater and put passion back into my life. Okay?"

Yuuri nodded. "And.. I assure you.. it wasn't your fault. It was mine- I blew up at you for no reason.. and ruined a day that probably could've been great."

They both hugged after that.. for a while.

The day of the competition had come now. Victor was as calm as ever, but Yuuri on the other hand...

Yuuri frantically bolted across each corner of the room looking for something, ran back to the bags and began throwing everything out. 

"Where are my glasses, godammit?!" He exclaimed. Victor just stood there, staring at the frantic man. 

"Yuuri-.. They're on your head." Victor said, followed by a chuckle.

Yuuri blinked a few times to take in the information and patted his head. He pulled his glasses down and laughed nervously "Eheh.. Riiight. I knew that."

"You seem more nervous about this competition than me, and you're not even competing." Victor said, kneeling down to help Yuuri clean up the mess he made looking for his glasses.

"I just don't want anything to go wrong as my first competition coaching you.- for the both of us." Yuuri said quietly. Victor had realised well into the two's training that Yuuri was a very anxious, self conscious person.

An announcement came on, presenting the skater before Victor. 

"You're on next, come on." Yuuri said, with a slight shake in his voice. He grabbed Victor's water bottle and towel and headed out to the rink. 

Once they made it to the rink, Yuuri helped Victor take off his jacket and skate guards. 

Yuuri slid Victor's jacket off to reveal a stunning outfit, bedazzled in glitter and iridescent parts. He looked amazing in it.

Yuuri took in a deep breath and grabbed Victor's skate guards. He looked Victor in the eyes and said "Don't be nervous. I'm doing that today, enough for both of us. Just remember everything I've.. tried to teach you." He sighed and gave a hopeful look to Victor.

Victor nodded and acknowledged Yuuri's words. 

"And now, the 5-time Grand Prix Winner, Victor Nikiforov!" 

The announcement boomed.

Yuuri's heart raced in both anticipation and extreme anxiety. Victor couldn't mess up, not even a little. All the blame would be put on me. 

Victor began his routine. He melted into the ice just as Yuuri did in his demonstrations, swaying left and right, creating a moment of silence in the audience. Victor skated and skated. It was time for a jump, a triple lutz. Easy enough for Victor, Yuuri thought.

"Victor landed the lutz with ease!" The announcer stated excitedly.

As Victor continued to glide across the ice, Yuuri couldn't help but not take his eyes off him. It felt like the first time he'd ever watched Victor skate on the big box TV when he was younger. 

As Victor went in for his final jump, he glanced slightly at Yuuri, giving him a wink before completing his quadruple salchow and the final steps. He ended, exhausted, but still smiling.

The crowd roared. Yuuri couldn't help but tear up. Victor had done just as Yuuri had asked, and not messed up once. 

As Victor slid off the ice, Yuuri couldn't help but run into his arms into a hug. 

Although, probably not the smartest decision, taking into consideration that Victor wasn't completely off the ice yet.

They both fell into the ice.

Victor laid there, slightly shocked. 

"Oh- I am so sorry!- I wasn't thinking and I just-" Yuuri exclaimed frantically.

Victor chuckled and gave a warm smile. "It's okay, really. Although, I have to admit, that's the first time I've gotten mauled by my coach with a hug."

They laughed and quickly got off the ice to let the final skater take their place.

As expected, Victor won 1st place in the competition. He stood there, proud and smiling with his medal, while Yuuri stood on the sidelines, admiring him. 

Yuuri hadn't ENTIRELY failed at being a coach.

Victor looked over to Yuuri as he was about to get paparazzied, and motioned for him to come on as well. Yuuri shook his head modestly but Victor insisted and waved his hand harder. Yuuri sighed and admitted defeat, running up to the podium to meet Victor.

Victor smiled for the cameras and held Yuuri in a side hug.


End file.
